


Just For Now

by softency



Series: JJP ONESHOTS [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bold Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Exhibitionism, In Public, Jaebum Really Just Wants To Study, Jinyoung Wants To Suck Dick Regardless Of Possibly Being Caught, Join The JJP Exhibitionist Agenda, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Short One Shot, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softency/pseuds/softency
Summary: "Think anyone would notice if I slipped my hand down your pants?"Jaebum’s eyes snap to Jinyoung who’s sitting next to him in the campus library.He’s been quiet enough to let Jaebum study for an hour so far, but it seems like that peaceful streak has been broken.“Huh..?”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP ONESHOTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866577
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Just For Now

**Author's Note:**

> someone save Jaebum from a heart attack named Jinyoung

_"Think anyone would notice if I slipped my hand down your pants?"_

Jaebum’s eyes snap to Jinyoung who’s sitting next to him in the campus library.

He’s been quiet enough to let Jaebum study for an hour so far, but it seems like that peaceful streak has been broken.

“Huh..?” Jaebum mutters, trying to get his brain back online and out of where it had been stuck in the textbook in front of him.

“I bet I could give you an orgasm without anyone noticing.” Jinyoung shrugs, resting his jaw on his palm and watching him with a sinful glint in his eye. "Lets see how much fun we can have in the library without making any sound."

Jaebum _blanks._

It takes a few seconds before his brain comes back online, but once it does his eyes widen behind the frames of his glasses and he rapidly shakes his head.

“You can’t be serious, right?” Jaebum asks quietly with a nervous laugh, eyes darting around them even though it’s late in the evening, nearly night, and nearly no one is inside except the student librarian, and even he has headphones on, working on his laptop at the front desk.

“I am.” Jinyoung says to his terror, a grin slowly growing on his lips. "Oops...I dropped my pen.” Jinyoung pipes up, lazily dropping _Jaebum’s_ pen on the floor.

Jaebum watches in shock as Jinyoung pushes his chair out and slips underneath the table, not actually grabbing the pen, but fully settling between Jaebum’s legs. It’s ridiculous, he has no idea _how_ Jinyoung fits underneath the desk this tightly; he doesn’t exactly have a small frame. A shiver runs through him when Jinyoung flicks his gaze up to meet Jaebum’s before the mischievous grin is back on his lips, more visible than ever.

 _“You- We can’t, Jinyoung!”_ Jaebum hisses out, trying to keep his voice steadily a quiet whisper in case anyone has taken their headphones off in the open area. _“Stop it! I’m- I’m trying to study-”_

“Loosen up, you’re too uptight for your own good, babe.” Jinyoung says with a laugh tinting his words, his hands finding Jaebum’s calves over his jeans and Jaebum’s heartbeat picks up, now racing, beating loudly in his ears in the panic of just _what exactly_ Jinyoung is trying to do right now.

“No, I’m serious, we’re going to get caught-” Jaebum is cut off this time by a hand shooting up and pressing down against his dick through his jeans, forcing a choked out groan out of his throat.

“Not if you can keep quiet.” Jinyoung responds easily, clearly not concerned at all and- god _why_ did he say yes to him when he asked him out all those years ago? He’s always been like this; reckless, wanting to push Jaebum’s limits every chance he gets, while Jaebum just wants to stay to himself and just go through the day quietly so he can finally get home.

Jaebum’s breath hitches when Jinyoung rises up a bit, his hands sliding against his thighs, moving up dangerously. He thinks he’s going to have a heart attack when Jinyoung parts his legs further and leans in to nuzzle his face against the spot where he’s already beginning to get hard in his jeans. He jerks in his chair, nearly hitting one of his knees against the underside of the table but Jinyoung’s grip on the middle of his thighs tighten to keep him in place.

“Jinyoung, _please,_ not here.” Jaebum stoops down to begging the moment he feels those lips press against the head of his cock, trying and failing to keep his resolve when Jinyoung is doing _that._

“Be quiet, I want to suck my boyfriend’s dick and then you can study more.” Jinyoung huffs before mouthing at his cock, one of his hands creep up to begin undoing his belt.

“Wait- _Wait no!”_ Jaebum squeaks out when Jinyoung gets his belt undone and makes quick work of his jeans. His cheeks have to be bright red and his ears are burning up, hands coming up to grip at the edge of the table to ground himself. “Jinyoung don’t you _dare-”_

Before he can even finish that hiss of words Jinyoung is pulling him out of his underwear and swallowing him down with a soft hum.

Jaebum chokes down a yell, his body completely tense. His mind is being split in two directions: the frantic panic of the possibility of someone spotting them and the sudden feeling of a wet, hot mouth suddenly around his cock.

He can hear a muffled giggle escape Jinyoung at the reaction and Jaebum curses under his breath, glancing over in the direction of the front desk, not seeing any movement and they’re for the most part hidden behind the bookshelves, but it doesn’t reassure Jaebum in the slightest bit.

“You’re the devil.” Jaebum grits out, having to bite down on his hand to muffle himself this time when Jinyoung suddenly bottoms out, his cock slipping into his throat and-

An audible yell is ripped from him as Jinyoung swallows around him, making his entire body shake. He’s thankful he’d already muffled his voice, it helped keep the yell quiet enough to hopefully not draw attention, but that just sets Jaebum further on edge. He’s not quiet, not when he’s at Jinyoung’s mercy, and that’s a _problem_ right now.

Jinyoung seems content at the reaction he’d got from Jaebum, starting to build a steady pace as he moves his mouth across his cock that sends Jaebum’s head spinning. He can’t believe Jinyoung is doing this _here_ out of all places.

“You’re going to kill me.” He nearly whines, his hands beginning to shake at the intensity of the situation.

After a few seconds of slowly blowing him he starts to speed up, drawing out a muffled _‘Ah!’_ from Jaebum as he takes him into his throat, holding in place there for a moment before coming up for air fully and letting his cock fall from his lips with a sinful wet sound.

When Jinyoung flicks his eyes up, meeting Jaebum’s and a small grin pulls on his lips before licking a lewd stripe up his cock.

That immediately sends hot warmth in his groin, pushing him alarmingly closer to his edge.

Jinyoung’s lips seal around the head of his cock, sucking hard and making Jaebum yelp, biting down on his bottom lip. Before he knows it Jinyoung is taking him fully into his mouth again and Jaebum jerks abruptly in alarm, one of his hands moving to gently thread his finger’s through Jinyoung’s fringe.

“I can’t- I’m too close ‘Nyong.” Jaebum hisses out, and Jinyoung chuckles around his cock. “Wait- _God dammit-”_ Jaebum rambles, his hand in Jinyoung’s hair tightening.

Jinyoung pulls off abruptly, making Jaebum hiss at the sudden lack of friction.

“Come in my mouth.” Jinyoung demands, his voice rough and horse.

Jaebum is stunned by that, not even being given the seconds to process that before Jinyoung’s mouth is back on him, making a lewd slurping sound as he goes down on him again, moving rapidly this time.

He tosses his head back with a muffled quiet whine, the pace quickly becoming too much too quickly. Jinyoung is too good at this, too good at making Jaebum fall apart for him to even think of holding out any longer.

All it takes is for Jinyoung to take him in his throat again and swallow for him to nearly get pushed over the edge, and Jinyoung notices, pulling back a bit so he won’t choke.

It only takes a few more seconds before Jaebum gasps loudly as he cums down Jinyoung’s throat, shuttering every time Jinyoung swallows around him. Jinyoung keeps moving his mouth until Jaebum begins to squirm, trying to push Jinyoung’s mouth away. He pulls off with a lewd pop, a string connecting his lips still until it snaps as Jinyoung licks his lips contently.

“I can’t believe you.” Jaebum murmurs, trying to catch his breath as Jinyoung tucks him back into his pants and redoes his zipper and belt. “What the fuck was that?” Jaebum whines, shifting a bit to help Jinyoung get out from under the table and situated back into his chair. “Do you want me to-”

Jaebum glances down, seeing a wet spot in Jinyoung’s jeans already. When he looks up Jinyoung at least looks embarrassed, just shaking his head and moving his jacket to drape over his pants.

“Did you cum in your pants?!” Jaebum asks in surprise, seeing the flush slowly move onto Jinyoung’s cheeks.

“I- Keep your voice down!” Jinyoung hisses out, his voice completely wrecked. “Quit being so hot and maybe I won’t cum in my pants like a teenager.” Jinyoung fusses, elbowing Jaebum in the ribs as a loud laugh is pulled from him, echoing through the library.

Maybe Jinyoung isn’t completely shameless, but still, he can’t believe Jinyoung is this bold.

“Alright, what chapter are we on?” Jinyoung quickly switches the conversation, his ears turning a bright red as he leans slots himself back against Jaebum’s side, humming contently when Jaebum raises his arm and drapes it over his shoulders.

“I just have a few more pages to take notes on, then we can go home and sleep.” Jaebum reassures, moving to press a small kiss to Jinyoung’s hair.

Jinyoung ends up falling asleep on him, curled up against his side, and Jaebum ends up leaning back in his chair to let Jinyoung stay comfortable, giving up reading for today.

_They’re polar opposites, but they’re two sides of the same coin._

_And Jaebum can’t help but love Jinyoung more and more every time he sees it._

**Author's Note:**

> we're back to feeding the tag again asjhdafjfka just this time with a much shorter fic
> 
> lmk if you have any kinks/scenes you want to see on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softency) or come chat on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softency)!! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> see you hopefully soon!


End file.
